


Soaked

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Modern Thedas, Prompt Fic, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt for @sarcasmfish on tumblr, caught in a storm and catching the other before they fall.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for @sarcasmfish on tumblr, caught in a storm and catching the other before they fall.

“Maker’s breath, it’s as if the sky is trying to drown us.”

Lightning flashed as Amallia considered the large window of the café and finding sheets of torrential rain lashing against the glass. The forecast hadn’t said anything about a storm. Just a few sprinkles later in the afternoon. Then again, late spring weather in Ferelden had a knack for changing drastically by the hour.

“We have to get going,” she groaned. “We’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon.”

“Maybe they won’t blame us if we’re a little late, considering the sudden change in weather,” Cullen suggested with a wave of his hand at the window. “I’m sure they’ll understand.”

“We rescheduled this rehearsal four times this week to make sure we could all be there,” Amallia sighed. “We have to go. Now.”

“But the car is half a block away,” he hissed through gritted teeth and a snarl.

“Oh, give me a break, it’s just a little water.”

Cullen’s brow quirked towards his hairline as he looked back to the window, rain still pouring in relentless currents as the wind whipped it about. “A _little_ water?”

Amallia stood, shrugging on her jacket and tucked her hair into her hood as she put it on. “We can run, we’ll be fine.”

Cullen stood with her, pulling up the hood of his university sweatshirt. He followed her to the door, placing the empty food tray on the trash bin next to it, then heading out to the entry way.

“You sure about this?” he asked, tentative and unsure.

Amallia grabbed him by the hand and shoved the exterior door aside. “Yes! Just run!”

Cullen shouted in protest behind her, leaping to keep up. They sprinted along the block and in seconds, Amallia was soaked through. As they neared the car across the street, Cullen darted in front of her to open the passenger door of the fastback for her. But in that second, Amallia misjudged her leap, the toe of her shoe catching the curb. She pitched forward, free hand reaching out to brace herself against the cement that rushed up to meet her.

Luckily for her, Cullen’s grip held firm, and with a deft tug, he righted her before she fell and inch. She found herself in his arms, held close, tight to his chest, nose inches from his. He squinted through the rain, water sluicing over the top of his drenched sweatshirt.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice raised over the howling wind and rain.

As far as Amallia could tell, the rain and wind had ceased to exist, so wrapped in his arms. With one embracing her around her shoulders and the other hand splayed at the small of her back, she arched into him, wet clothes an unfortunate barrier between their bodies.

“Mal?” he repeated. “Are you hurt?”

She giggled, his concern endearing. She’d merely tripped, and yet he was so worried for her, it warmed her heart twice over. And then Cullen smiled, a wolfish grin that told her they would be quite late to her rehearsal, but by no fault of the storm.

Amidst the pouring rain, he pulled her in close for a hard kiss, his lips crushing hers. She grasped at the hood of his sweatshirt, tugging hard to keep him close. Her tongue tasted the warmth of his lips, parting. The hot cavern of his mouth seized her breath in her chest as his tongue laved along hers.

Seconds or minutes, Amallia couldn’t tell how long it was before he parted from her, and she whimpered at the sudden disconnect. His chest heaved against hers as he gasped for air, foreheads pressed together and noses brushing. When Amallia leaned back, she found the familiar fire in his amber gaze, and a dazed smile playing across his lips.

“We should go,” she shouted over the wind. “Get out of these wet clothes.”

A shiver ran down her spine, not from the rain, but from the absent roll of his hips and his gaze considering the car. His bottom lip rolled between his teeth as his eyes returned to hers, and she could see the gears working in his head, a devious plan developing there.

“You want out of these clothes?” he asked, voice a deep rumble whispered in her ear.

Her thighs quivered in anticipation, the heat of his voice on her skin impossibly arousing. With a steadying breath, she nodded as she said, “I’m freezing. Definitely want to go somewhere warm and dry.”

He considered the car once more, then smirked, the scar on his upper lip pulling taut.

“I think I have _just_ the place in mind.”


End file.
